Teno Drisiuno
Teno Drisiuno (Ten-OH Dree-S-OO-no) is the Kaiju protagonist of The Struck Down Star. *''The picture for Teno is currently being made. Although it may take some time, I will also create other pages to explain more about the characters mentioned in this page.*'' Appearance "Teno has a starfish-shaped face that can bend into itself and shut itself closed. In this closed state, it's in the shape of a cone. On the sides of the face, there are sharp white "shards" that is believed to be its teeth. In the center of the face, there is one singular crimson red with a dull gray round pupil, with no iris whatsoever. Three long antennas with a thick tip surround this eye, since it was recently discovered that this creature has poor eyesight, so it usually "feels" the air. Its scales are a dark brown, while its starfish-shaped face is a bright, attractive neon red, which the outside of the face is just a very dark red. It has four arms in total, and twenty-six slender tendril-like tails. The tails cover the main tail, which is the same color of its scales, and appears to be the biggest. Around the cannon-shaped shield, one blade is on each side of it, which can close the cannon if needed. Its blade-like claws are a light gray-ish color, but glow a neon yellow when they are charging up. Its feet only have six small claws, while its hands have three large claws. On its back, there's sharp cone-shaped spines that can open up to reveal glowing, jellyfish-like tendrils... They are not as long as any of the tails, though. These are also believed to have the purpose of feeling vibrations through the air, and help the Kaiju "see" more clearly in the darkness. They glow random colors, like for example, one is blue, while another is red, and so on." Small Report "This creature has been studied on for years... It appears that it only causes havoc in cities to devour the energy from our Power Plants... Apparently, this creatures' origins come from scavengers, thus making it not that great in combat compared to our other great and mighty Kaijus. But, that doesn't mean this... Thing has some advantages. My team can't even decide if its face is supposed to be a deformed starfish or a repulsive, fleshy hibiscus flower! Despite all that, its attacks seem to be energy-based, which it uses to break down buildings to devour their energy or to get them out of their way. For an odd reason, it strays away from water towers, and we still haven't discovered why. It even stays away from hazardous foes, well, unless it's forced to fight. It seems to be a little impatient for humans, though... Nevertheless, this creature still needs to be researched and studied, as, of course, we don't have all the information gathered about this "interesting" Kaiju." - "Dr. Bombastic" History Teno Drisiuno was raised on the planet Aivos, which has sentinent aliens that surprisingly are very similar to Earth's jellyfish. Teno Drisiuno was in an egg sac when it was discovered by two travelers, Tu'Yion Zimbi and Rutiua Cu'Qui. Unfortunately, because of the hazardous atmosphere of the planet, most of the eggs died before even hatching, and Teno's egg was the only remaining one. So, without a second thought, they took the lone egg before it joins the rest of the eggs with their fate. Teno has been raised by two females of the same species, which the Asterfacies le Aurita usually prey on, but because of these two being his "mother," he has grown a soft spot for them and decided to defend them from any harm, thus making him an ally of the Aurita Sapiens. Unfortunately, as a raid occured by their main enemy, the Anguilliformesapiens, the enemies were clever and decided to lure Teno into a cage, which then they transported to Earth for the humans can deal with the Kaiju. Apparently, this is where Teno met his two newest allies, which was Gozaen Lyiju and Battulion Shinia. Together, they attempted to bring Teno Drisiuno back to his homeplanet for he can save Aivos before it's too late... Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Enhanced Speed and Jump Power' *'Sharp Hollow "Teeth"': These type of "Teeth" allow him to suck energy and/or electricity from mostly buildings, but sometimes even on organisms. Because of being hollow, they can break more easily than an average Kaiju's tooth. *'Electric Eye-Beams: '''Basically, Teno can create the energy and/or electricity he's absorbed and stored into a beam, which size and power heavily vary on how much energy Teno has stored. These beams are shot out of his singular eye. *'Charged Tailwhip: He can use all of his twenty-six small tails to whip then with a shocking tendril-like tail. Because of being so long, (the reason why his length is incredibly long) they're able to reach out pretty far distances. *'Resistance to Corrosive Materials/Substances: '''Due to his body being so used to powerful/strong substances, he can take on acidic liquids or burning materials more easily than a normal Kaiju can. This does not mean he's immune to it, though. *'Ability to Float on Liquids: 'Apparently, like a jellyfish, the currents of the waves can push him to whereever. Most of the time, he can't even go into the water because of this, which is rather a disadvantage if he was fighting aquatic Kaijus. *'Electric Claws: On each "hand," he has three long, thick scythe-like claws that can store up electricity and/or energy to make the strike more effective. These can also be used to absorb energy and/or electricity from others. *'The Overcharged Form just increases the effectiveness and the power of all these abilities, as well as giving Teno an electric aura. This can only be achieved IF Teno gets struck by lightning, or if he feeds on too much energy and/or electricity. For some reason, it also makes his scales more sharp, and give him more spikes and horns that contain electricity and energy inside. ' *'"The True Aurita" is a form where Teno Drisiuno enters a more aquatic stage. This also gives him to have a better regeneration, and more limbs to aid him in combat. It is not know how he enters this form.'.. Yet. Weaknesses * Teno has poor eyesight, and since evolution found that his sense of smell was rarely used, it was removed throughout the ages, leaving them with no nostrils whatsoever. This means that Teno is very dependent on his sense of touch. His hearing is just fine. Not enhanced, but not poor either. * Many powers, such as Electric Claws, Electric Eye-Beam, Charged Tailwhip, and boosts on other damage-inflicting powers/abilities depend on how much energy he has absorbed and stored. What Do You Think? I just wanted to know your opinions and ideas on this. I would actually really like to create a story with all these characters I made. This is probably just the rough draft of the character, though, and it may be heavily edited in the future if I do so... Category:Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:SilodonObritus's Kaiju